But In Dreams
by The Grace of Castiel
Summary: Ninniach Gamgee has had a secret hidden from her for her entire life. Something deep inside her always drew her towards a place called Lothlorien.
1. A Party For Bilbo

**Gandalf's POV:**

What can I say to you, my dear friends? I do know that you would have been privileged to meet her. She was the bravest of us all. Even Frodo could not match her bravery. So young. So bold. So Strong. She was the only Hobbit in the whole shire whom had the name of an elf. I will give you knowledge of her life before the quest. Having the elvish name for Rainbow, Ninniach Gamgee was different than all the other Hobbit Girls in The Shire. In every sense but the fact that she was a normal hobbit height, was she different. Ninniach, or often shortened to Ninni, had no hair on her feet, and they were not nearly as large as her other fellow Hobbits. She, instead of having a normal head of short and curly golden or brown, her hair was long, and white golden. She often wore her unique colored hair with braids in it. Most Hobbits had Blue, Brown, or Green eyes. Ninni had striking white-blue eyes. Most hobbits skin were an tanner shade of ivory, but her's was so very fair, that looked like it would be cold at the touch. Ninni had a hankering for mischief, she longed to do boy things. Though people longed for her to behave, it would have been a shame to tame her completely. Such a spirited girl she was. No one ever really should have qualified her as a bad girl. She was partly behaved, just wishing to go somewhere else. That's what she wanted. Was to go somewhere else. Ninni was a dreamer. Dreams she had, every night while she slept or looked to the sky on a blue, cloudless Sunday morning. She read more and more as she grew. She became very intelligent, with also helped her with her mischief.

Ninni warred with herself in the short weeks leading up to the journey. She had just entered her twenties, a time when she was expected to settle down with a young man. Ninni was favored upon by every male hobbit that did not have a spouse, and even some that already did. She was proposed marriage by several times a month, at least once a week. Mostly by a young hobbit by the name of Robin Sackville. Robin was in love with idea of loving the most beautiful girls in the shire, not in love with Ninni herself. Ninni's parents pressured her to accept the proposal, but she refused. She always said someone was out there waiting for her. Ninni felt someone's presence with her always. Poor young Ninni was suffering on the inside, and it became even worse during the quest, when she realized what had been keeping her from accepting... this made her stronger though.

But focusing on happier things, my dear friends, and this would be the last time I saw her for the first time in a long time, on the eve of Bilbo Baggins's birthday. The Twenty-Second of September, in the year 1400. Yes, a very long time ago indeed... and on to the tale of my dear Ninni.

**Mami's POV**

"Ninniach, dear, could you hand me that trowel?" My brother broke me from my trance. It happened a lot. Whenever I was lost in a good story, I pictured everything happening in my mind. Right down to a bead of sweat on a minor characters forehead.

"I'm sorry Sam, what did you say?" I asked my brother, missing what he had asked me for.

"The trowel, please, Ninni." He asked again, chuckling softly.

"Oh, sure." I handed it to him. I always sat with Sam when he gardened, it's always been one of my favorite things.

"If you're bored, Ninni, you can go find Pippin and Merry, or something." Sam suggested, seeing my solemn face.

My eyes brightened at the very sound of my best friends' names, and they darkened again.

"I'm supposed to behave, Sam." I sighed.

"Ninniach Ebony Gamgee, if you ever change your ways, I will lock you in the basement until you're yourself again. Who would you be if you weren't naughty? Just another girl. Who would you be if you didn't love mischeif with Merry and Pippin so much?"

"Married to Robin." I snorted, and started laughing.

Sam laughed along with me, and told me to, again, run along. I hopped up off the ground, and put my book in my bag, and headed off. It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue, and it was also the day of my 'adopted uncle' Bilbo's birthday party. His 111th birthday. I envied Bilbo's life. His memories. His adventures. I longed so much to travel around middle earth. Moreso with Pippin and Merry. I'd day dream most of the day about traveling to every place in middle earth with my best friends.

It wasn't hard to find the two, well, I didn't find them... they jumped out of the bushes and made me scream bloody murder.

I pushed Pippin back. "That's not funny!"

"I found it slightly hilarious." said Pippin, giving me a confident smirk.

Both he and Merry grabbed either one of my hands and dragged me along with them.

"So tonight, Gandalf will have fireworks, and a lot of them. Pip and I were discussing it, and we want to light off the biggest one. We know Gandalf wont let us go anywhere near the magical fireworks, so we need to be sneaky, and we need you to-"

I cut Merry off. "No, no, no." I stopped dead and slid my hands out of theirs. "I want NO part in your folly, you two. I'll have fun with you tonight, but I'm not doing anything that will get me in trouble with Gandalf. You know I'm trying to get people to view me somewhat differently know that I'm getting older. You gotta help me out here guys... don't guilt me into it."

They sighed heavily, a bit over-exaggerated, and agreed, but implored me to still walk with them. We lay underneath the oak tree with the roots that went into the river. It was our favorite tree.

* * *

Night fell soon enough, and Merry was giving me a piggy back ride down to the party tree, and Pippin was not far behind. Pippin told us he'd see us in a few minutes, because he was going to play in the band with Diamond, the girl he liked quite well. Merry was pulled away to help carry the massive cake in, so I sat, waiting for the arrival of Sam, and Frodo.

Frodo was his normal chipper self as he came bounding over to me, imploring me to dance with him.

I looked back at a forlorn Sam as Frodo dragged me away. He wasn't looking at me, though. His eyes were locked onto Rosie Cotton.

"Frodo," I said, as he twirled me around to the cheery music.

"What's that, dear?" He asked.

"I think Sam needs a little motivation!" I laughed.

Frodo's hands left mine and he grabbed his vest, dipping down and popping back up. We locked arms and began to twirl.

"That sounds easy enough!" He nodded. "Wait here, I'll be back!"

I smiled enthusiastically, and my Aunt Crimson grabbed my hand and threw me into the dance. I observed the situation barely, but before my darling big brother could grab another Ale, Frodo, whom I also viewed as a brother, grabbed his shoulder and threw him in Rosie's direction. Rosie, who was fond of Sam, grabbed him immediately.

I began to dance with Frodo again, before he shoved me out of the crowd of dancers. I fell into Bilbo's arms, and Frodo followed.

"Robin was approaching you. I just saved your young life. It looked like he had another proposal on his lips." Frodo laughed.

Bilbo laughed too, observing my relieved face. "I don't blame you, young Ninniach. Everything that comes out of Sackville is trouble. Especially our relatives from there. Now, run along dear. Gandalf's been searching for you all day."

My face lifted, and I kissed both Bilbo and Frodo's cheeks. I ran off, seeing Gandalf dancing along with all the hobbits.

"Gandalf!" I called for him. "Oh, Gandalf!"

The old grey wizard looked around at the sound of his name, and jumped when he saw me.

"My dear Ninniach!" He called back, and weaved through the crowd.

Finally, I was reunited with one of my dearest friends. He knelt down to hug me.

"Has it really been 5 years, my dear?" Gandalf took a good look at me. "You look even more beautiful than you did before, if that's even possible."

"Gandalf," I scolded, rolling my eyes.

"How many proposals of marriage this week?" He teased.

I glared at him, making him laugh, making me laugh. "Oh, how I've missed you, Ninniach.

"I've missed you too, Gandalf." I hugged him again.

Before our hug even broke, a girlish shriek sounded from one of the tents. I immeadiatly looked to the stage, Pippin wasn't there. To the cake table, to Frodo and Sam, to the apple cart, wherever Merry would be. He wasn't anywhere.

''Oh no, they actually did it!" I wailed.

I ducked for cover when the magical firework turned into a firey red dragon, which swooped over the party. It flew up over the large pond, and exploded over the mountain. It was stunning, it really was. I smiled to myself. Merry and Pippin caused chaos every minute of their lives, but always created something cool while doing it. Two hands pulled me up, and I was expecting to see one of my friends, or even Rosie, who was nearby, but I saw each one doing something else. The pair of hands turned me around.

Robin.

"Hello, Miss Gamgee." He smiled, what to other girls would be a charming one, but to me, it made me wish to vomit.

"Hi, Robin. If you'll excuse me, I must go and find my brother. Thank you for helping me up." I curtsied, and planned to walk right around him.

"Hold on there! We haven't spoken in so long, and you still haven't given me your answer!" He chuckled, with a twing of an irritated tone.

Good Ol' Bilbo, however, saved the day with his speech. I gave Robin a smile, and ran off to my family's table, my youngest brother, Peter, hopping onto my lap.

We listened to Bilbo's witty speech with smiles, laughter, and cheering.

But, Bilbo suddenly turned darker. I saw his eyes drift across the crowd, stopping at a direct spot.

On Frodo.

And he said, "I bid you all a very fond farewell."

His voice fell to a whisper, saying this only to Frodo. "_Goodbye_."

Then he wasn't there anymore. A wave of shock and panic chorused through the party. Frodo didn't move a muscle. He was frozen.

I ran over to him. "Frodo, Frodo!" I shook his shoulders.

Frodo's eyes looked to me slowly.

"I should have guessed. With the way he was talking to me after he sent you off to find Gandalf." He said solemnly.

"Be quiet, now. Bilbo was just joking about, you know that. Go! Go up to your home and find him. Hurry!" I pulled him up.

His eyes lightened. "But of course!"

I smiled after him as he ran off.

Merry and Pippin found me, as they'd promised. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them, covered in black ash.

"Some consequences were given, so I see." I mused.

"Not even the half of it, Gandalf made us do dishes for hours. It was torture." Merry sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the party is over. Where shall we go?"

The Green Dragon was suggested, and most hobbits that overheard all yelled, "To the Green Dragon!"

"Well, I'll sure be a busy one tonight." Rosie grumbled as she walked past us.

A happy Sam approached us. "I danced with her all night." He told me triumphantly.

I patted him lovingly on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, Sammy."

Frodo came to the Green Dragon no less than 15 minutes after we'd gotten there. He sat at the table with us, not looking too upset.

"Did you find him, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"No, he went to go and stay with the elves." Frodo told us.

We all gasped.

"Oh no," I said.

"No, no. I knew he'd be leaving soon. Bilbo has been eager for another adventure. He's getting older, and he loves it there." Frodo said, still smiling.

We all smiled as well, but I felt a twinge of jealousy. I wished I could have gone with him.

Something always drew me to want to visit the elves. Ever since I was little, I would stand on the wooden road and think of just running. Going to find them. Live with them. I never knew why though, it was just a force that pulled me.

Merry and Pippin dragged me onto a table, placing me in the middle. "Sing a song with us, Ninni!"

We put our arms around each other and began to sing our favorite bar song:

"Hey, ho to the mug I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe!  
rain my fall the wind may blow, but there still be, many miles to go!  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, or the stream that falls  
from hill to plain! Better than rain or a rippling Brook-"

Pippin, of course, did the solo, "Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Everyone cheered, and we sang until the wee hours of the morning.

I was completely wasted when it was time to go home, so Sam lifted me easily into his arms.

In my blurred vision, I could see Rosie smile. "What a sweet brother."

Sam chuckled nervously, "Night, then, Rosie."

I looked back and saw some random guy, who's identity I couldn't make out, kneeled before my brother's girl. "G'night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!"

"Oy, mind who you're sweet talkin'." Sam grumbled.

I felt Frodo's arm reach around Sam's shoulders. "Don't you worry, Sam. Rosie knows and idiot when she sees one."

We stopped moving, and in a worried voice Sam wondered, "Does she?"

* * *

**God, you can't imagine how much I hate my old Lord of the Rings story. I really don't like Twilight as much as I did when I was twelve, so fuck it. But, I'll always love Lord of the Rings, so this is no crossover. The "portrayer" of Ninniach Gamgee is Jennifer Lawrence. She is so beautiful. And, she, to me, looks like she could have been one of the fair-haired woodland elves. Oh, I just gave you a huge ass hint. Well, to be quite honest with you, you wouldn't find this out till much later, so Ninniach is half elf. That's all you'll know, no details yet. But that's why she's so drawn to the elves. And, the dominant gene in her is Elf, so you can rack your brain to try and come up with what happens. I probably mentioned that she's a half/half in the summary... but. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. The Wooded Road

**When people misunderstand and write things that are actually mean and discourage me. Seriously. I don't remember saying that Ninniach was better than Frodo? Seriously, I said she was braver than Frodo, not better. When people review and they don't even let me get into it, I just want to block everyone. I write these stories for my enjoyment. And others, and if you don't like it, then please, for the love of god don't review. Just for the record, I love Frodo.**

**More than anyone.**

**Now, to people who read, and actually like it, enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wooded Road

I arose from my slumber, around two days after Bilbo's party, expecting to find Sam in the bed next to mine, folding his blankets, and bidding me a goodmorning.

However, I didn't find my beloved older brother. His bed looked unslept in, confusing me. He wasn't there when I woke up after the party, and wasn't here today. I was worried, but he'd done it before, so I wasn't too upset. Peter came bursting into the room, pleased to find me awake.

"Come play, Ninni! Come play!" He urged me.

"Alright, Peter, alright." I emerged from underneath my covers, finding myself still in the light blue frock I'd worn to the pub last night.

I went over to my wardrobe to get a new dress.

"Where has Sam gone too, Peter?" I asked my little brother, who was sitting on my bed, waiting patiently.

"After he came home the other night with you he went to make sure Frodo got home safely. " Peter explained.

"Were you awake to see if he came home?" I asked.

"No, I went to bed."

"No matter, I'll find him soon." I picked out my lovely crocheted dress from my grandmother. It went down to my ankles, but to me was quite flattering.

After I was all dressed, I followed Peter into the kitchen, where we found my mother.

"Hello, mummy!" Peter said happily.

"Hi dears, are you hungry? Best eat before you go running off." She said, slicing some freshly baked blueberry rolls.

"Yes!" Peter sat at the table, eagerness sparkling in his childlike eyes.

"I suppose so," I agreed as well.

"So, have you spoken with Robin lately?" Mother asked.

I gave her a look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what. You know I'm not in love with him." I told her.

"It's not a matter of who you're in love with, Ninniach. Its a matter of who can provide a substantial life for you." She said.

"What is it with you and wanting me to settle so badly?" I asked.

"Come with me," She said.

She led me into the other room. "Before I met your father, I was in love with someone else."

"I know that, Sam's real father. After he died you married mine and the rest of our Dad." I nodded, knowingly.

Yes, Sam and I were only half siblings, but our mother remarried just when Sam was a baby, so it was like he was full.

"No, no. Before Samwise's father." She said.

"What in Gandalf's beard are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yes. You know I accompanied Bilbo to Lothlorien once. You know me and Bilbo were just like you and Frodo are. Brother and Sister in everyway possible except blood relation. There, I met the most handsome Elf. His name isn't important, but, the thing is, I fell in love with someone who was 3 feet taller than me. Very unrealistic. I spent all of my time thinking about him. Fantasizing about just leaving the Shire to go and stay in Lothlorien. Just like you want to. It may not be that evident, but I was almost as beautiful as you once, and all the boys in The Shire wanted me to be their wife. Eventually, I accepted." She said, barely breathing through her story.

"But I don't plan on marrying an Elf! And he didn't even take to you in that way, did he? So your story is completely irrelevant. When I'm ready to settle down, I will." I told her.

Mother simply sighed, and gave me a forelorn look.

"What?" I asked. "Are you not telling me the whole story?"

"No, I am. Just... Be wise, my child. I hold you so dear to my heart. You connect me to the past, the one I miss so." She looked away.

I hesitated before I left, but Peter was finished eating, so I was bid to leave.

"Mother... Keeping things inside won't work. If you need to tell me something, please, do."

She shook her head and smiled, returning to her chipper, housewife/mother self, and shooed Peter and I outside.

Peter and I walked about for a while, but he found his little friends and abandoned me, as per usual. This was our little agreement. Go outside together, go our seperate ways with friends, and then meet at the tree and go home together. That way our Mother wouldn't suffer from an anxiety attack and go on a massive murder spree.

I smiled on after my brother and his little troupe, and decided I needed to go join my partners in crime.

Pippin was in the meeting spot like normal. No, I could never say where it is, because its a secret.

"Nin! Merry wants us to meet him up in the woods." Pip said as he ran over to me.

"Any particular reason we're going to the woods?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Not really." Pippin shrugged his shoulders nonchelantly.

I pestered him to tell me where we were going the entire time we walked to where we would be meeting Merry.

After we met up with Merry, he wouldn't tell me either. They were scheming, I could tell. Normally I was all for any kinds of their mischief, except for a few choice things.

One, anything that would get me in trouble with Gandalf.

Two, any form of stealing.

And Three, Nothing that involved hurting anyone... Badly.

So, the fact that they refused to tell me was bothering me. We finally emerged from the woods, and a large field of corn, and a garden filled with various things came into my sight.

"Why are we at Farmer Maggot's?" I asked through my teeth.

"We're here to pick up some things." Merry said, putting an arm around me.

"As in, you are going to buy things?" I asked.

"Well, technically, no." Pippin answered.

"Technically no? What kind of stupid answer is that?" I asked, getting more infuriated as ideas sprung into my head.

"Look, now. Do you see all of these crops? The garden is enormous, and the cornfield stretches for at least two miles! Do you think he'll notice if we take a few little old heads of cabbage, a few carrots, a bag of onions, and a few ears of corn?" Merry tried to level with me.

"Who cares if he notices or not, its stealing! Farmer Maggot makes a living off of those vegetables."

"You hate him, though." Pippin remarked.

I opened my mouth to retort, but nothing came out. I did really hate Farmer Maggot.

"Remember that one time he '_accidentally' _hit you with a rake?" Merry asked.

"Or the time he tripped your own little brother? Little Peter?" Pippin shook his head at the memory.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "How about we wreck some stuff too?"

"That's the Ninniach we all know and love!" Pippin clapped his hands.

"Let's move." I said, now leading this operation.

My friends trailed beside me, and we began ripping carrots from the earth, grabbing tomatoes off plants, getting cabbage, and even potatoes. Lots and lots of potatoes. I stomped on anything else we didn't take.

"What's all the noise out there!" A scratchy voice barked from within the house.

"Uh-oh!" Someone said, I wasn't sure who it was, but we quickly gathered our things and darted into the cornfield.

"We're dead! We should have been quieter!" I said, cursing quietly to myself.

Farmer Maggot's cry of anger sent our feet running much faster. "We're so dead!" Merry laughed.

"Why on earth are you laughing? We're gonna die!" Pippin yelped.

I started laughing too. "If we die, we can die knowing we ruined his crop business this year!"

Pippin smiled, and started laughing too.

Farmer Maggot trailed closely behind us, but his fat, old self couldn't keep up with 3 young hobbits barreling, at least a minute ahead of him.

We were very close to reaching the clearing, where we could dash down the hill back into the safe haven of the woods. We reached one of the larger paths, and both Merry and Pippin ran into two other Hobbits.

"What ho?" I dug my heels into the ground to stop.

"Look, its Frodo!" Pippin said.

"Wha?" I yelled, not asking a question, perhaps, just in disbelief. Frodo and the mean old Maggot got along quite well, and I couldn't think of why he'd be stealing.

Then, Merry got up off who he had fallen on, to reveal my brother.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Ah! Sam, I... uh, Hi!"

"Ninni! What's this?" Sam asked me, as Merry began shoving vegetables into Sam's arms.

"Um, well, you see... there was things, and reasons, because-" I stumbled.

"Get out of my field, you'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" Farmer Maggots voice drawing closer cut me off.

Sam gasped. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

"No time for explanations!" I declared, and high tailed it back into the corn.

The others followed. I nearly had forgotten about the large cliff, and I stopped just in the nick of time. Frodo slammed into my back, Merry into his, then Pippin into Merry's. And of course, a round of applause for my darling big brother, who kept on running. Sam slammed extremely hard into Merry, sending a wave of 'sam' into all of us. I lost my footing, and we tumbled like dominos down the hill.

Opening my eyes, I found black. I realized that I'd fallen on top of Frodo. I rolled off him immeadiatly.

"Sorry, Frodo." I chuckled.

"No worries, darling." He stood up, brushing the grass off of him.

"Ninniach, you know better than to trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam scolded me, propping himself up on his elbows beside me.

"What?" Merry yipped defensively. "That was just a shortcut. A detour."

"A shortcut? To what?" Sam yelled, standing up, and then helping me up.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin yelled out, making me jump since we hadn't heard from Pippin since the tumblr.

Merry and Sam both walked _on _Pip to race over to the fungus. I, however, was unimpressed. Mid eye-roll at my brother and friends, the feeling came over me again as I realized where we were.

The wooded road.

The road leading out of the shire, and to Lothlorien. The pull was ever stronger now. Like a magnet drawing me to the place.

But then, I realized, it wasn't Lothlorien drawing me, it was something in Lothlorien. A thing.

"Ninniach, don't go to far." Frodo warned.

I stopped. Utterly confused with my feelings, I turned around. Frodo was eyeing the distance carefully.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said.

I gave him a confused look.

A gust of wind blew the leaves that rested upon the road, and loosened the braid in my hair slightly.

Frodo's eyes grew wide. "Get off the road, quick!"


	3. The Inn of the Prancing Pony

_**Chapter 3: The Inn of the Prancing Pony**_

_"Plenty sit still, Hunger is a wanderer" ~Zulu proverb_

Frodo's eyes grew wide. "Get off the road! Quick!"

He grabbed my hand anxiously and practically threw me off of the road, then leading me underneath an overgrown tree root. It fit the five of us under it perfectly.

I looked over to Frodo, wondering what could possibly be happening that we would need to leave the road.

The sound of a horse running towards us atop the road sent a chill down my spine. The fact that it stopped directly above us disturbed my very soul. It was pure evil, whatever rode on this horse.

The sound of boots crashing onto the ground caused Pippin to reach his arm around my shoulders and cover my mouth, to make sure that I wouldn't scream if anything else happened. He was very right too, because every insect surrounding us were also incredibly terrified by whatever was above us, because they all squirmed and crawled from their hiding places, trying to get away.

The thing began to sniff, as if it were looking for something. When Frodo seemed to be overcome by whatever it was, I realized it wasn't looking for us. Something that Frodo had. He began to reach into his jacket pocket, but Sam stopped him. Frodo's eyes shot open, and Merry, thinking quickly, threw a bag of vegetables in the weeds far from us so we could get away.

It made an unearthly screeching sound as it whipped in the proper direction, and Pippin's hand left my mouth and sent me down the hill with a shove.

"What was that?" I asked Frodo when we reached temporary safety.

Frodo didn't answer.

The Black Rider pursued us all the way until nightfall. We had to have been all the way in buckland with as much ground as we had covered.

The only thing illuminating the forest floor were moonbeam's shining through the leaves. Frodo peered out into the darkness.

"Anything?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Nothing," answered Frodo.

"What is going on?" asked a breathless Pippin, who'd finally caught up.

Merry stalked up beside Frodo.

"That black rider is looking for something, or someone... Frodo?" Merry asked darkly.

Frodo turned slightly, but before he could explain, The Black Rider appeared again.

"Get down!" I screamed.

They obeyed, and we hid.

I stayed safe behind my older brother as we looked upon the figure atop the hill, the moon shining down on it. The horse's eyes glowed red, visible from all the way down where we were. It reared up onto it's back legs and whinnied.

"Sam and I need to leave the Shire. We must get to Bree." Frodo finally broke the silence.

Merry nodded slowly, thinking.

"Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

Sam grabbed ahold of me. I didn't even get any warning before we shot out of the safety of the woods. The Rider saw us and screeched that shrill cry, and more of the riders appeared. One cut in front of us, causing me to shreik and fall in surprise. Merry was the one who yanked me up and helped me up over the fence.

We hadn't realized Frodo had fallen behind. We began to untie the raft. Sam called for Frodo to hurry, a way of cheering him on, I suppose. Frodo reached the dock, four of the riders hot on his heels. He lept, just making it onto the dock. I breathed a sigh of relief, stroking his cheek. Frodo gripped onto my arm breathing heavily.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, closing his eyes, and leaning into me.

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty Miles." replied Merry, who took charge of steering.

We all watched in awe at the howling Black Riders, riding away.

Sam, being the overprotective big brother he was, checked every part of me to make sure that I was unscathed.

We rode along the river in silence, just in case the Riders could possibly see us or reach us. We passed through river folk territory, and then underneath the Brandywine bridge. The Riders weren't there, so we figured our passage to Bree would be clear as long as we were hasty and quiet.

We docked on the shores of Bree. As soon as we set foot on land, it began to pour down rain. I was surprised however. It was pitch black, but I could see just fine. While my companions tripped over roots and rocks, I could see everything. Since I was little, I noticed how advanced my eyesight was. Bilbo always said I was just like an elf. We eventually reached a small road, and the gates of Bree sat on the other side of it.

Frodo led the way, being cautious, just in case the Riders were nearby.

My foot gushed into the mud underneath it, making my face crinkle in disgust. We approached the door, and Frodo banged his fist on it.

The high slot opened, and when the man inside saw no one, he opened the lower one.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We're heading for the prancing pony!" Frodo yelled over the rain.

The door to Bree opened with a creak, and a tall, gray haired man with a wart on the side of his nose's face crept into a smile.

"Hobbits! Five Hobbits!" He exclaimed in amazement. "Far cry from the shire aren't yee? Now what business brings ya to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn! Our business is our own!" Frodo said, desperation leaking in his voice. The more time we wasted, the closer the Riders would get.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense! It's my Job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad! Can't be too careful." He rambled, moving aside and letting us pass him.

All four of my companions kept a close eye on me as we trudged through the muddy streets of Bree. They didn't trust all the rain and mud soaked big folk around me. This was a place much larger and fouler than the Shire, and I felt very, very far from home.

My feet were numb by the time Frodo stopped and exclaimed happily, "Look, there! The Prancing Pony."

Frodo reached for the door knob and opened it. It was dry and warm, unlike its foil, the outside streets. It smelled like Ale, Sweat, and Woodsmoke. Not my favorite smells, but it smelled much more like home, minus the sweat.

Frodo approached the counter, which was taller than all of us by about a foot.

"Excuse me?" He got the bartender's attention.

"Good evening little masters! A_nd young lassy!" _He smiled at me. "If your looking for accommodation we got some nice, cozy, hobbit sized rooms! We're always proud to cater to little folk, Mr... uh?" He waited for a name.

"Underhill. My name is Underhill." Frodo said, without a hint of lying in his voice.

"Underhill... Yes. Well, my name is Butterbur, if you need anything else once we get you five some rooms." Butterbur told us.

"We're actually friends of Gandalf the Gray, if you could tell him that we've arrived." Frodo told him.

Butterbur pondered for a moment. "Gandalf... Oh, Gandalf! Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat. Well, not seen him for six months."

I had never once heard of Gandalf setting any of us astray, especially not Frodo. I'll never forget when he'd said, "A Wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means too."

Frodo turned to us, as astonished as I was.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait for him." Frodo told me. "I know he'll come. If he doesn't, I'm sure he will have someone to take us to where we need to go. For now, lets just get comfortable."

That's what we did. The tables were much larger than the ones in the Shire, so I consecutively shifted to keep the circulation in my legs. Pippin made a scene about Merry getting a pint instead of just a half like him, and went up to go get one. I gradually sipped at his old half. I wasn't too sure about my surroundings, or the situation we were in. Every minute that Gandalf didn't come, the worse the feeling in my stomach got.

Sam tapped Frodo on the shoulder, making me look alert, wondering if Gandalf had come.

"That fella has done naught but stare at you since we arrived." Sam pointed to the corner.

I looked over.

A cloaked man sat, smoking a pipe. His eyes were covered, and you could barely see his face.

Frodo tugged on a passing Butterbur's shirt. He bent down so he could hear.

"That man over in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are — wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He replied. It sounded like he had rounded up trouble before...

"Strider..." Frodo whispered.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins!" Pippin turned to wave to us. "He's over there,"

Frodo, utterly shocked at Pippin's telling them his real name, shoved himself from the table, to prevent further rambling from Pippin's mouth.

Something knocked Frodo back, and what appeared to be a golden ring flew up into the air. Frodo caught it on his finger, and then he wasn't there anymore.

He'd completely vanished.

Just like Bilbo had.

I knew then that this ring had something to do with what we were running from and why they wanted it.

It clicked then in my brain.

Sauran's ring. The ring of power. When Bilbo found it on some quest.

Something about the ring drew the black riders to it, so I knew that since he'd put it on, they'd be here.

"Look, Ninniach, over there!" Sam whipped me around, only to find Strider throw Frodo up the stairs.

We ran off up the stairs after them, bursting into the door.

Strider unsheathed his sword to defend himself, but when he found four hobbits, one armed with a candlestick, one with a stool, one with a piece of wood, and Sam, with his fists.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam exclaimed, doing his best to sound intimidating.

Strider gave us a skeptical look, and sheathed his sword again.

"You have a stout heart, Little Hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider warned.

* * *

**Ninniach's Mother's POV:**

When Peter came home crying, not knowing where his sister was, I knew.

She'd gone to be with her people. Her real people.

I'd lied to her. The elf that I had fallen in love with fell in love with me too. It may sound strange, but I was much like my daughter. Much less of a Hobbit, and that's why no one was suspicious when she was born with hairless feet.

When Samwise's father died, I went to find Haldir. I was so in distress, and I stayed with him for a month. I learned of my condition and left. I should have stayed, but I missed my family. I remarried quickly, and passed Ninniach off as someone else's little girl.

Haldir had written me, asking why I left. I never replied.

Everytime my daughter would ask, "What draws me to the elves?" I would simply say, "Nothing, just your imagination."

It was where she belonged though. She was even less of a hobbit than I was, and everytime she visited a place far away from the Shire, she would grow.

Now that I knew in my heart that she'd be seeing the elves, and more than likely her father, she would grow even bigger, and never return.

I wasn't sad though. Her memory would carry on, and she'd finally be at peace, far away from here, adventuring, like she always was meant too.


	4. The Great Watchtower of Amon Sûl

**Just to make something clear, I know that Sam's father didn't die for reals, and I know that Bilbo didn't go to Lothlorien. Someone told me these things in a review that was unnecessary, so thank god for moderating reviews. I know both of those things. This is a fanfiction. Things change in fucking fanfictions. My character isn't a Mary-Sue either. She seems a little dependent now because who wouldn't be terrified in a situation like this? She grew up in the safety of the Shire her entire life, and is thrown into running from 9 Wraiths that scare even me, who have been watching these movies and reading these books since I was a small child. Also, she is beautiful and perfect, because she's half elf. Now, if people don't like this, back the fuck off. I know some people do, some have messaged me kind things and favorited, which makes me smile, so thank you. But that one guest reviewer who acted like I didn't know anything about Lord of the Rings, kindly fuck off. I'm tired of spilling out these giant authors notes, so please, stop with the flames. God.**

**And one mistake _I_ made, I wrote in that Sam was her half brother (well, he is, but,) She actually is supposedly Sam's father's daughter as well. That was a mistake on my part and I plan on fixing it. That's why her last name is Gamgee. Sorry about that!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Great Watchtower of Amon Sûl

_"One man's wilderness is another man's theme park."~ Unknown_

I thought it had been in my dreams at first, but when my brother and Merry and Pippin shot up in the bed we'd been sharing, I knew they were here.

The shrill cry of the Riders was sounding throughout Bree.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, leaning against the bed.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men," Strider replied "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness...Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"Neither living nor dead? How do you suppose that works?" I asked.

"When you are alive, you have a soul. When you are dead, you do not move and your soul leaves your body. The Nazgûl simply... exist." Strider explained it to me the best way that he could.

It was safe to say that it was hard to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Strider roused us early. There was no time for a bath, and no change of clothes for me. I knew that I'd have to eventually suck it up, and knock it off with the dependent girl thing.

When we went downstairs, Butterbur's face was pale and distant. Strider approached him.

"Butterbur, what happened?" Strider asked softly.

"Them black riders. Four of them, there were. I hid behind the counter, trying my best not to make any noise, and let them take whatever they wanted. They didn't want anything to do with me. All four of them went up to the room I rented to the Hobbits. I'm surprised they're still alive. They left, outraged." Butterbur barely took a breath in his explanation.

"They won't return, I can promise. They must have already thought they moved on. Come, you five. We'll eat quickly and then make haste into the wilderness." Strider told us.

I wasn't sure if we could trust him, but if he meant well, there was no way any of us could be hurt.

We followed the Ranger all the way throughout a ransacked Bree, filled with terrified faces. I was sure they would have a few days before they could recover from whatever had happened last night. We reached the far end of Bree, and exited into some light forest.

"There's snow on the ground. Its not yet autumn." I remarked at the patches of white on the ground.

"Its much colder here than it is in the Shire, Miss Gamgee." said Strider.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo finally blurted out.

"Into the wild." Strider replied.

Frodo huffed slightly. We were all starting to get suspicious.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry whispered to Frodo.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." said Frodo.

"Well, he's foul enough." Merry scoffed.

"I wanna know where he's leading us." I said.

"To Rivendell, Miss Gamgee." Strider said. "To the house of Elrond."

I jumped slightly. I had no clue that he could hear us.

But, I immediately felt some sort of relief, and excitement.

"Did you guys hear that! We're going to see the elves!" I couldn't help my outburst.

* * *

I started to trust Strider much more as we went along, and didn't feel it necessary to keep a distance. Somewhere along the way, for I hadn't payed much attention to how much distance we'd covered, he paused and turned.

I stopped too, not wanting to get to far ahead.

"Gentleman, we do not stop til nightfall." Strider told my companions, who were setting down their things.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Strider made a face, and looked at me. I simply shrugged.

"We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked snidely.

Strider looked back at me, utterly confused. This man obviously hadn't had much experience with halflings. Probably none, so, he had much to learn in our ways. I will admit, I was quite hungry, but I knew we had to press on.

He looked back to Pippin, giving him a disapproving look, and he walked away, saying nothing.

I laughed a little as I saw Pippin's upset face.

"Don't think he knows about second Breakfast, pip." Merry patted him on the shoulder.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pip asked frantically, most likely thinking the last breakfast we ate was going to be the last ever.

"Wouldn't count on it." Merry said, and, without missing a beat, Strider threw an apple over the bushes.

Merry caught it, and handed it to Pip.

Another apple flew through the air, hitting Pippin in the head. He looked up at the sky, as if it fell from it.

I laughed, and called for Pippin. He ran up to my side, smiling and taking a bite from the apple.

The trail got more rough, and the forest slowly gave way into a marshland. We were all succumbed up to our waists in sludgey mire. The marshes got even harder to walk through when Gnats started biting us unmercifully.

"What do they eat- when they can't get hobbit?" I asked, slapping my cheek.

Behind me Pippin stumbled and fell into the mire.

"Pippin!" I gasped, grabbing his arm, and yanking him up.

"Thanks, Ninni." He said, shaking his wet hair a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Be careful!" I warned him. "Its easy to hit your head and drown in these things."

Only a few minutes later I slipped, and Pippin caught me just before I almost hit my head on a rock. Safe to say Pippin and I had our arms locked the rest of the time.

We finally got out of the wet marshes, and into the more dry ones. There were patches of dry ground where we could make camp.

I helped Strider gather wood for a fire, and he hunted. He brought back a deer, and we ate.

I sat upright, with my chin on my knees. I felt calm listening to the even breathing of my sleeping brother.

"Ninniach, why are you still awake?" Strider asked me.

He was sitting on the far side of the camp, carving a stick with a knife. He talked softly, but it was dead quiet, and very easy to hear him.

"I guess you could say I'm excited. Not ready to sleep yet." I replied.

He wasn't surprised. "Because you're finally going to see the elves."

"That wasn't a question." I remarked. "How do you know?"

"It isn't hard to tell. You seemed very pleased when I said I was taking you to the elves."

"How did you know that I'd wanted to for a long time?"

"I didn't."

"But you said, 'finally'."

"Well, I figured since you were so excited, you have been longing to go." said Strider.

I sighed. "Yeah..."

I continued to listen to him carve his stick, singing something softly. In elvish, I was sure.

"Who is she? The woman you sing of?" someone asked.

It was Frodo. He must have been awake the whole time.

Strider didn't seem surprised. He seemed to know everything.

"Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider replied sadly.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked again.

Strider looked away slowly. "She died." When he turned around, I saw a hint of tears in his eyes. "Get some sleep... both of you."

I nodded, and positioned myself beside Sam, and slowly drifted away into sleep.

The marshlands were left behind the next morning, and we found ourselves on a rough, rocky terrain. It was easy for me to maneuver on this type of land. I'd gone hiking with Merry and Pippin since I was a child.

We came up over a set of rocks, and ruins of what looked like a watchtower slowly appeared with each step we took.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sûl." Strider explained, looking up and admiring the great foundation. "We shall rest here tonight."

We stopped in the most safe, unruined part of the tower, relieved to stop for the night.

Strider kneeled before us, and unrolled a bundle with five swords, just the proper size for us.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here, and stay hidden." He instructed us.

We nodded, and admired our swords. I'd never had a sword before. Just holding it in my hand made me feel safer. Almost more, independent. I knew how to wield it. Bilbo had taught me when I was younger.

"_You never know when you may need to use one, little Ninniach. Its always important to be prepared. Never let the stereotypes of a simple housewife consume you. You can be a brave little adventurer just like old Uncle Bilbo."_

I smiled at the memory. He was the one who encouraged me, and molded me into the person I was then. Merry and Pippin just added mischief to the fire.

The safe feeling I felt, knowing I had a sword and the more safe cover of the watchtower, I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, wondering if it was already morning.

"My tomato's burst." Merry pouted.

_My eyes are open. Why is it still night, then? _I thought to myself.

"Can i have some Bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Okay. Want some tomatoes, Sam?" Merry asked.

It dawned on me immediately. It had Frodo, too.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked, outraged.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice, crispy bacon." Merry replied with a smile.

"We saved some for you, Mister Frodo." Sam said.

"No!" I said. "Put it out!"

Frodo ran over to the fire and began stomping on it with his foot. "Put it out, you fools. Put it out!"

Pippin scooted back, "Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!"

Before another angry word could be shouted, the Nazgûl's scream echoed from every particle in the air. It consumed every area around us.

I shot up and ran to the edge of the Watchtower.

Five.

_Five._

Five Wraiths, with their long, jagged swords jutting the path ahead of them, were approaching the tower.

"No." I whispered.

Strider was no where to be found. We may have had swords, but there was no way to protect ourselves against beings that weren't even alive.

"Up the stairs!" I cried. "Go!"

Once at the very top of the Watchtower, we formed a back to back circle, not knowing where they would come.

Through the broken cracks in the foundation the dark figures of the Nazgûl appeared, like ghosts.

They all stood in front of us.

Frodo.

Frodo was what they wanted. We had to protect Frodo.

_I had to._

All four of us stood in front of him, dead-set on dying to protect him.

"Back you devils!" Sam screamed, beginning to charge at one of them.

The Wraith tossed him aside like a flimsy doll. I gasped, but before I could scream for him, the very one that tossed him aside lifted his sword. I did the same, and they clashed together, sending a wave of power through my body. I growled, and yanked mine away and jutted it out again.

Despite my best efforts, I too, was thrown aside.

My entire left side was numb, and I couldn't move.

I watched helplessly as the five approached Frodo. He backed up until there was no place else to go. His sword fell from his hand, and he used his last defense.

The Ring.

"Frodo, no!" I cried for him as he reached into his pocket.

He slid the ring on his finger, and disappeared. One of the Wraiths reached out.

They could see him.

I felt the feeling come back into my body and I strained to reach my sword.

I looked on as the Wraith jutted back, and then stabbed his sword forward.

"Frodo!" I screamed, and someone lept over top of me.

Strider, armed with his sword, and a torch, got the five away from where Frodo was. Frodo reappeared, crying out in pain.

I ran over to the boy I viewed as a brother, and fell to my knees beside him.

"Ninnia-" He cut himself off with a sharp breath.

"I'm here, Frodo. I'm here." I said softly, pushing his hair back off his forehead. "Sam!"

Sam came over as Strider drove away the Wraiths, setting them aflame with the torch.

"Strider, help him!" Sam said.

Strider approached all of us, and crouched over as we were. He observed the scene, and picked up the blade that had stabbed Frodo. In his grasp, the blade disinegrated.

Strider looked at it solemnly. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

He picked up Frodo, who was moaning softly.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" I wailed, standing up.

"Gandalf..." Frodo murmurred.

_Yes, Gandalf. Where are you? I thought._

"Hang in there, Frodo." Strider said softly.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

* * *

We went far enough into the forest to rest. Strider lay Frodo down carefully within a peaceful place, with soft grass, pretty trees, flowers and statues.

I admired the statues, amazed with the details. They almost reminded me of...

"Bilbo's trolls!" I exclaimed with excitement. I dropped to my knees beside Frodo. "Look, Frodo! It's Uncle Bilbo's trolls."

Frodo didn't reply, his glazed over eyes just stared into space, and his moans turned into sharp gasps.

Sam felt his forehead. "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, on the verge of tears.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Strider explained.

I rested my hand on Frodo's chest, looking at his freezing but sweating face. I tried to remember the happy, rosy cheeked boy I was dancing with only a few nights ago, but for some reason, I couldn't.

Frodo gasped sharply as a Wraiths cry sounded.

"They're close." Merry said darkly.

Sam was sent off by Strider in search of a plant that would help slow the poison, and not five minutes passed before Strider reappeared, with a woman.

She kneeled beside Frodo, speaking to him in Elvish.

Her beauty stunned me, and the feeling that drew me to the elves started again.

She was indeed an Elf-Maiden.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an Elf." I replied, my voice sounding as struck as I was.

"He's fading." The elf-maiden said.

Her voice was breathy, like spring air.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She continued, as Strider picked Frodo up.

"Where are you taking him?" Sam yelled.

They ignored him, and Strider placed Frodo onto the Elf-Maiden's horse. Their converstaion continued in Elvish, and the Elf-Maiden mounted her horse. She muttered something in Elvish, and the horse sped off.

Strider looked off forelorn at the both of them.

Anger bubbled inside of me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "Those wraiths are still out there!"


End file.
